<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Am anderen Ende der Welt by willow1240</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29353497">Am anderen Ende der Welt</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/willow1240/pseuds/willow1240'>willow1240</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Neuseeland - Münster [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tatort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Falling In Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Pining, Pre-Slash, Realization, Romance, Thiels POV, Travel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Deutsch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:25:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,810</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29353497</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/willow1240/pseuds/willow1240</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Thiel besucht Lukas in Neuseeland und ihm wird einiges klar. </p><p>  <em>Mann, schalt Thiel sich selbst, da stand er hier am anderen Ende der Welt und an wen dachte er?</em><br/><em>Ausgerechnet an Boerne.<em></em></em></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Karl-Friedrich Boerne &amp; Frank Thiel, Karl-Friedrich Boerne/Frank Thiel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Neuseeland - Münster [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2224944</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Am anderen Ende der Welt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Soo, ich traue mich mal &amp; veröffentliche hier meine erste FF mit Thiel/Boerne Pairing!</p><p>Soundtrack/Inspiration: Clueso - Wie versprochen</p><p>Viel Spaß beim Lesen! :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>„Sie müssen <em>umbedingt</em> Queenstown besuchen und dann zu Bob’s Peak fahren, Thiel.“ hatte Boerne gesagt und seine Augen hatten begeistert geleuchtet. „Versprechen Sie mir das. Sie werden es nicht bereuen. Der Ausblick von dort ist absolut einmalig.“ Thiel hatte geschnaubt und seine Augen verdreht. Typisch Boerne, das war wirklich das erste gewesen, woran der gedacht hatte? Als ob er einfach nur so ein Tourist wäre. Das war er wirklich nicht. Er würde ja nicht als Tourist nach Neuseeland fliegen, sondern… sondern, ja, als was? Das Ganze war schließlich Lukas‘ Idee gewesen. Thiel hatte ihn gefragt, was der sich zu Weihnachten wünschen würde und anstatt eines Video-Games oder einer Playstation oder was auch immer, hatte sein Sohn geschwiegen und gesagt, dass er es sich überlegen würde. Und dann war da diese Mail gewesen.</p><p>
  <em>Kannst du mich nicht mal besuchen kommen? </em>
</p><p>Und Thiel hatte geschluckt und nochmal geschluckt. Er hatte sich wie der schlechteste Vater der Welt gefühlt. Klar, er hatte mit dem Gedanken schon mal gespielt, so war das ja gar nicht. Er hatte Lukas ein paar Mal in Deutschland gesehen, wenn er mit Susanne gekommen war. Das war aber nur selten passiert und in den letztem Jahren gar nicht mehr. Irgendwie hatte sich das eingebürgert, dass Thiel mal ein Geschenk rüberschickte, dann kam mal eine Mail und dann wieder ein paar Monate gar nichts mehr. Und den Mut daran etwas zu ändern hatte Thiel nicht mehr wiedergefunden. Sein Sohn hasste ihn garantiert und daran ließ sich nicht was ändern. Aber dann hatte Lukas den Ball mit seiner Frage in sein Feld gepfeffert und Thiel wusste, dass er jetzt liefern musste. Das war sonnenklar. Wenn er das jetzt verkackte, dann war's das gewesen. Nachdem er in der Wohnung auf und ab getigert war, seine Kontoauszüge betrachtet hatte (auf dem es zugegebenermaßen besser hätte aussehen können, aber auf dem definitiv genug Geld für zwei Flugtickets war), war seine Entscheidung klar gewesen. Er hatte Lukas gefragt, wann es ihm passen würde und sein Sohn war ziemlich geplättet gewesen, aber Thiel hatte das Gefühl, dass der sich freute. Tat er ja auch. Eigentlich.</p><p>Sein Jahresurlaub war fast für diese Reise draufgegangen. Vier Wochen. Wenn schon, denn schon, hatte sich Thiel gedacht. Das Gespräch mit Susanne war weniger angenehm gewesen, aber sie waren dann zu einer Übereinkunft gekommen. Er würde bei einer Bekannten von Susanne wohnen, die eine Pension besaß. Sie waren sich sehr einig gewesen, dass es keine gute Idee war, dass er bei Susanne und ihrem neuen Mann Jack und Lukas wohnen würde. Und Lukas hatte Ferien und Zeit etwas mit ihm zu unternehmen. Susanne hatte ihm in ihrer schroffen Art unmissverständlich klar gemacht, dass das hier kein Freizeitdaddy-Ding werden sollte, wo er Lukas nur von hinten bis vorne verwöhnen würde. Da hatten sie sich am Telefon fast so gestritten wie früher, bis Thiel betont ruhig herausgequetscht hatte, dass er einfach nur Zeit mit Lukas verbringen wollte. Da war Susanne ein bisschen weicher geworden, aber das Misstrauen in ihrer Stimme war nicht weggegangen. Und er konnte sie ja auch verstehen. Wäre ihm vermutlich an ihrer Stelle ganz genauso gegangen.</p><p>Im Präsidium hatten sie alle die Augenbrauen hochgezogen beim Wort „Neuseeland“ und „Urlaub“, aber eigentlich waren sie alle nett zu ihm gewesen. Die Klemm hatte ihm einen Reiseführer in die Hand gedrückt, Nadeshda hatte zuerst nichts gesagt, aber dann irgendwann gesagt, dass sein Sohn sich bestimmt freuen würde und er hatte gefragt „Meinen Sie?“ und sie hatte ganz heftig genickt. Frau Haller hatte sich gefreut und ihm das Versprechen nach einer Postkarte abgerungen. Und Boerne hatte ihm die Ohren vollgequatscht, weil er mit Mitte Zwanzig auch mal „drüben“ gewesen war und Thiel an seinem schier unerschöpflichen Wissen über neuseeländischen Wein und Sehenswürdigkeiten teilhaben lassen wollte. Irgendwann hatten Thiels Ohren bei Boernes endlosen Reiseberichten einfach auf Durchzug geschaltet.</p><p>Am Tag seines Abfluges hatte Herbert ihn zum Flughafen gefahren und ihm Grüße an seinen Enkel aufgetragen. Sie hatten sich etwas ungelenk umarmt. Man wusste ja nie. Und dann hatte Thiel seinen Koffer genommen (widerwillig hatte er sich einen neuen gekauft, weil er nur noch einen alten Seesack besessen hatte) und dann saß er auch schon im Flugzeug. Nach einem scheinbar unendlich langen Flug und mehreren Umstiegen, war Thiel dann plötzlich am anderen Ende der Welt angekommen. Seine Erschöpfung war fast vergessen, als er das strahlende Gesicht seines 14-jährigen Sohnes am Terminal sah. Thiel rutschte bei dem Anblick direkt ein „Mensch, bist du groß geworden.“ raus. Susanne und ihr Mann waren dabei gewesen und hatten ihn etwas steif begrüßt und ihn dann zu der Pension gefahren. Eigentlich hätte er sich gerne noch mit Lukas unterhalten, aber er war so müde, dass er fast im Stehen eingeschlafen wäre.</p><p>Irgendwann war der Jetlag dann zum Glück wieder verschwunden und dann fing seine Reise erst richtig an. Die ersten Tage waren so vollgestopft mit Eindrücken, dass Thiel kaum zur Ruhe kam. Essen tat er meistens in der Pension, aber Susanne und Jack hatten es sich nicht nehmen lassen ihn auch hin und wieder abends zum Essen einzuladen. Es war schön und irgendwie auch schrecklich, Lukas in seinem Zuhause zu erleben. Susanne und er gewöhnten sich langsam aneinander, gingen höflich miteinander um, blieben aber distanziert. Lukas hingegen schien sich wirklich zu freuen, dass sein Vater da war und Susannes neuer Mann war wirklich sympathisch – netter als Susanne, dachte Thiel und musste grinsen. Bei einem Essen bei Susanne und Jack, knapp eine Woche nach Thiels Ankunft, sprachen sie darüber, was man Thiel noch alles zeigen müsste. Thiel, dem es peinlich war, dass er keinen einzigen Reiseführer gelesen hatte, erinnerte sich plötzlich an Boernes Tipp (das war wirklich das Einzige, woran er sich auf die Schnelle erinnern konnte). Zu seiner Überraschung hatten Lukas und Susanne einstimmig gesagt, dass dieser Ort wirklich einen Besuch wert war.</p><p>Also fuhren sie zwei Tage später in Susannes altersschwachem Jeep los. Zuerst war Thiel ziemlich genervt von der Horde Touristen mit ihren Selfiesticks und Sonnenbrillen gewesen. Und zu allem Überfluss hatte der werte Herr Professor vergessen zu erwähnen, wie anstrengend der Aufstieg zu der Aussichtsplattform war. Thiel war ziemlich am Schnaufen, als er schließlich oben stand. Aber als er da oben stand, wurde er für seine Mühen und die weite Anfahrt reichlich entschädigt.  Vor ihm lag eine weite Welt, so weit, wie er sie noch nie gesehen hatte. Tiefblaues Wasser, das in der Sonne funkelte, grüne Wälder und unter ihm die Häuser von Queenstown. Wie weit er schauen konnte, staunte Thiel. Er, der sonst nicht so sentimental war, war plötzlich berührt von der Schönheit dessen, was ihn umgab. Plötzlich hatte er die Stimme von Boerne im Ohr. „Thiel, so einen Ausblick müssen Sie mal gesehen haben. Das ist wirklich einmalig.“ Und er verstand, was Boerne meinte. Es war wirklich wunderschön. Obwohl Boerne den Anblick bestimmt mit seinem Gesabbel kaputt gemacht hätte. Mann, schalt Thiel sich selbst, da stand er hier am anderen Ende der Welt und an wen dachte er? Ausgerechnet an Boerne. Thiel schüttelte den Gedanken an Boerne hastig ab, so als ob er eine lästige Fliege wäre.</p><p>Aber die lästige Fliege namens „Gedanken an Boerne“ kam wieder. Sie kam wieder, als Susanne ihn abends vor dem Essen fragte, ob er Wein haben wollte und Thiel mit dem Kopf schüttelte. Er sah, wie Susanne prompt ein bisschen die Nase rümpfte und musste daran denken, dass Boerne auch so gucken konnte. Was die immer mit ihrem Wein hatten. Er musste wieder an Boerne denken, als er seinen dreckigen Teller nach dem Dinner in die Küche brachte und sah, wie Jack Susanne, die gerade die Pfanne in der Spüle einweichte, zärtlich von hinten umarmte. Da spürte er plötzlich so ein Ziehen in der Magengegend. Wie lange er doch so eine alltägliche, zärtliche Szene nicht mehr erlebt hatte. Es gab ja nichts Romantisches in seinem Leben. Der Einzige, der ihn mit schöner Regelmäßigkeit besuchte, war Boerne. Aber der würde ihn ja wohl kaum von hinten in den Arm nehmen. Nee, schalt Thiel sich selbst, was dachte er denn da für komisches Zeugs. Er schob es auf die diffuse Einsamkeit, die ihn überfiel, sobald er in Lukas‘ Zuhause stand. Ein richtiges Familienzuhause war das, mit Fotos von Lukas am Kühlschrank und Fußballschuhen an der Haustür.</p><p>Aber naja, dann schleppte ihn Lukas zwei Tage später darauf zum Bouldern und als er leicht schnaufend  an der Wand hing, musste Thiel daran denken, dass Boerne jetzt vermutlich irgendeinen spitzen Kommentar bezüglich seiner mangelnden sportlichen Fähigkeiten in seine Richtung losgelassen hätte. Und er fragte sich, wie die Lage wohl in Münster aussah. Ob es wohl einen neuen Fall gab? Oder waren die Toten auf Boernes Tisch nur drogenabhängige Junkies? Ob Boerne sich wohl mit seiner Urlaubsvertretung in die Haare bekommen hatte? Er konnte ja etwas – Thiel musste bei dem Gedanken grinsen – eigenwillig sein. Am Anfang, da hatte er Boerne unmöglich gefunden, hatte nicht verstanden, wie man so unverschämt und arrogant sein konnte. Und manchmal verstand er es immer noch nicht. Aber er konnte jetzt mit dem anderen umgehen. Er mochte das, wie sie sich foppten und ihre kleinen verbalen Scharmützel miteinander austrugen. Hier war ihm alles ein bisschen zu höflich, zu gestelzt. Da war niemand, dem er mal irgendetwas Gepfeffertes an den Kopf werfen konnte und niemand, der ihn wahnsinnig machte. Halt niemand, der ihn so gut kannte, wie Boerne.</p><p>Und so ging das die ganze Zeit weiter. Er dachte einfach ständig an Boerne. Und je mehr er sich bemühte <em>nicht</em> an den anderen zu denken, desto schlimmer wurde es. Nach einer Woche kapitulierte Thiel. Resigniert stellte er fest, dass sich das Ganze verdächtig nach Vermissen anfühlte. Aber das was er da dachte, das wollte er lieber gar nicht laut sagen und auch nicht allzu ausführlich darüber nachdenken. Und weil er eben dachte, was er dachte, aber nicht sagen wollte, griff er nach seinem Handy und tippte kurzerhand eine SMS an Boerne. Fragte, wie es in Münster aussah. Ganz belanglos. Und dann ging er schlafen. Sein Herz hüpfte, als er am nächsten Morgen eine Antwort von Boerne erhalten hatte. Und da schrieb er eben zurück. Machte man ja auch so. Und weil Boerne auch zurückschrieb, ergab sich das dann eben, dass sie ab und zu miteinander schrieben. Manchmal fragte Boerne ihn, wie sein Tag war oder erzählte eine kurze Anekdote von Thiels unfähiger Urlaubsvertretung. Und Thiel erzählte, was sie an dem Tag gemacht hatten. Einmal, als er sich fast so richtig mit Susanne gefetzt hatte, da lud er seinen Frust bei Boerne ab und fühlte sich getröstet, als Boerne seinerseits anfing auf Susanne zu schimpfen. Irgendwann konnte Thiel die Leichtigkeit in seinem Herzen, sobald eine SMS von Boerne auf seinem Display aufleuchtete, nicht mehr leugnen. Sie waren mittlerweile dazu übergegangen sich Gute Nacht zu wünschen, auch so etwas, worüber Thiel lieber nicht nachdenken wollte.  </p><p>So vergingen die Tage – die schon bald zu Wochen wurden. Als es nur noch drei Tage bis zu seiner Abreise waren, schrieb Thiel, dass er es kaum fassen könnte, dass seine Reise sich dem Ende zuneigte und Boerne antwortete, dass es aber langsam Zeit für seine Rückkehr wäre, weil das Fräulein Krusenstern zwar sehr kompetent wäre, aber Münster aber nicht ohne seinen Hauptkommissar auskommen würde und – war das ein Flattern in seinem Magen? Daraufhin fragte Thiel – plötzlich schlug sein Herz heftiger – ob Boerne ihn etwa vermissen würde. Und als Boerne antwortete, dass er sich mal nicht so aus dem Fenster lehnen sollte, aber Thiel das „Ja“ trotzdem förmlich zwischen den Zeilen hören konnte, da klopfte sein Herz direkt dreimal schneller. Einen Tag später fragte Boerne, ob er ihn am Flughafen abholen sollte und Thiel musste richtig dämlich lächeln und war froh, dass niemand sonst in seiner Nähe war.</p><p>Als er am Flughafen Lukas zum Abschied fest umarmte, dieses Mal viel weniger verlegen als am Anfang, war er richtig froh, dass er sich getraut hatte, diese Reise zu machen. Susanne umarmte ihn auch, wenn auch ziemlich flüchtig und eher höflich. Sie hatten vereinbart, dass Lukas ihn bald besuchen würde – Thiel hoffte inständig, dass Susanne sich nicht hintenrum nochmal quer stellen würde – was Thiel den Abschied ein bisschen leichter machte. Trotzdem hatte er, als er im Flieger saß, doch einen dicken Kloß im Hals. Er hatte befürchtet, dass er und sein Sohn sich nichts zu sagen hätten, dann hatten sie tatsächlich eine tolle Zeit zusammen verbracht. Camping, Klettern, ein bisschen Sightseeing, leckeres Essen und Zeit für Gespräche – so viel Zeit wie in diesen Wochen hatte er in den letzten Jahren nie mit seinem Sohn verbracht. Aber es hatte sich gut angefühlt.</p><p>Als der Flieger längst über den Wolken war, wanderten Thiels Gedanken langsam in Richtung Münster und damit unweigerlich in Richtung Boerne. Er hatte den Gedanken an ihr Wiedersehen bislang weggeschoben, aber das wurde immer schwieriger. Na und, ermahnte er sich selbst. War ja nichts dabei. Sie hatten ein wenig miteinander geschrieben, das taten andere Kollegen, Nachbarn auch. Und die SMS der letzten Tage – das Abholen, das Vermissen – das musste ja nichts bedeuten. Hatte sich wirklich etwas zwischen ihnen verändert oder war das einfach der Entfernung geschuldet? Thiel seufzte und sank tiefer in seinen Sitz. Wenn er ehrlich zu sich selbst war, hatte er keine Ahnung, was er da tat. War überflüssig darüber nachzudenken. Er würde es ja nachher sehen. Vielleicht war ja auch alles so wie immer.</p><p>Viele Stunden später stand er müde und entnervt am Gepäckband und suchte nach seinem Koffer. Er gähnte. Gott, er wollte nur nach Hause und in sein Bett. Da, endlich, er sah seinen Koffer auf dem Fließband anrollen. Gemeinsam mit den anderen Reisenden (die ebenso müde aussahen, wie er), machte sich Thiel auf den Weg Richtung Ausgang. Nach einer halben Ewigkeit schritt er endlich durch den letzten Gang und passierte den Ausgang. Suchend sah er sich um. Dann sah er jemanden winken und sah, wie Boerne sich entschlossen durch die Menge der wartenden Menschen bahnte. Und plötzlich stand Boerne ganz echt und real vor ihm. Natürlich trug er einen Anzug. Der sah immer aus wie aus dem Ei gepellt. Aber seine Augen, die funkelten wie eh und je. Und Thiel wusste in dem Moment, mit absoluter Sicherheit, dass er sich etwas vorgemacht hatte. Etwas hatte sich verändert. Also, er wusste nicht, ob sich bei Boerne etwas verändert hatte. Aber bei ihm hatte sich definitiv etwas geändert. Und wie. Sein Herz klopfte nämlich wie verrückt und er freute sich so unfassbar, den anderen wiederzusehen. Verdammt, dachte Thiel, er hatte Boerne wirklich vermisst. Er wusste jetzt allerdings auch nicht so recht, was er machen sollte.</p><p>Dann lächelte Boerne etwas schief und sagte: „Schön, dass Sie wieder zu Hause sind.“ und seine Arme zuckten so halb, aber dann senkte er sie wieder ganz rasch nach unten. Aber zu spät.</p><p>„Wollten Sie mich etwa umarmen?“ fragte Thiel und grinste.</p><p>Boerne lief rot an und schien nach einer passenden Entgegnung zu ringen. Thiel grinste noch mehr. Er hatte gar nicht gewusst, dass er Boerne sprachlos machen konnnte. Ein bisschen Hoffnung keimte in ihm auf, denn Boerne verhielt sich gerade in etwa so ungelenk, wie er sich fühlte. Er trat einen Schritt näher.</p><p>„Na, dann mal los.“ sagte er und fragte sich im gleichen Moment, ob er zu weit gegangen war.</p><p>Und dann hob Boerne seine Arme richtig, trat einen Schritt näher und zog ihn fest in seine Arme. Es war eine kurze Umarmung, ein bisschen ungeschickt und trotzdem ganz nah. Thiel konnte Boernes Aftershave riechen und ihn durchzuckte das Gefühl von zu-Hause-sein. Als sie sich voneinander lösten, griff Boerne wie selbstverständlich nach seinem Koffer, während er Thiel zu seiner Reise befragte. Draußen war es schon dunkel geworden, als Boerne mit seinem Wagen über die Autobahn flitzte und Thiel sich endlich zurücklehnen konnte. Zu Hause angekommen, schloss Boerne mit seinem Zweitschlüssel Thiels Wohnungstür auf und verkündete, dass er chinesisches Essen bestellt hätte. Thiel freute sich insgeheim ziemlich, dass Boerne so selbstverständlich geblieben war.</p><p>Irgendwann, als sie umringt von leeren Boxen und gesättigt nebeneinander auf der Couch saßen,  erzählte Boerne ihm etwas von dem aktuellen Fall und empörte sich darüber, dass sich Thiels Urlaubsvertretung nicht einmal dazu hatte herablassen können, seine Theorie über den Täter anzuhören. Da sagte Thiel im Scherz, dass Boerne nach diesem furchtbaren Erlebnis wirklich mal zugeben könnte, dass er ihm gefehlt hätte. Und Boerne schaute ihn ein bisschen komisch an und fragte dann betont neutral – aber Thiel hörte die Zwischentöne laut und deutlich –  ob er das denn gerne hätte. Thiel entschied sich dazu, vorsichtig zu nicken. Es raschelte, als Boerne seinen Arm hob und ihn auf die Lehne des Sofas legte. War ja fast egal, dachte Thiel, wohin das alles führen würde. Das war ja jetzt mehr als eindeutig, oder? Er rutschte ein bisschen näher, so dass er sich an Boerne lehnen konnte und ein warmes Gefühl breitete sich in ihm aus, als Boerne ihn fester an sich zog. Und dann war da Boernes Stimme in seinem Haar, mehr geflüstert, als gesprochen. </p><p>„Natürlich habe ich dich vermisst, du Idiot.“</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Neugierig, wie Boerne diese Zeit erlebt hat? In der FF „Münster ohne Thiel“ wird Boerne während Thiels Abwesenheit einiges klar... vielleicht habt ihr Lust der FF auch einen Besuch abzustatten? :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>